


raid battles, corsets and concrete floors

by 5H1TAKE



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chikage's a shit but sometimes he cares, gratuitous gaming references, it's corset porn, that corset from clockwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE
Summary: The working title of this was "Oh shit Oh fuck", which was my initial reaction upon realising Itaru's Clockwork outfit has a corset.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	raid battles, corsets and concrete floors

“Oh, I remember this, isn’t this from your 3rd play costume, Chigasaki?” Holding up the offending item, Chikage pulled experimentally at the strings, watching how they crossed over one another as the corset tightened. Itaru paled, remembering the way Yuki had mercilessly crushed his ribcage performance after performance.

“Sure is, and I now have endless respect for cosplayers at comarket, I could barely do a play in it and they go full days wearing the hell contraption.” Squinting at the currently open app on his phone he zoned in on a character, walking through the small storeroom to Chikage, who let out a huff upon Itaru bumping against his shoulder.

“See, look at this character, people seriously get the damn thing that tight.” Chikage blinks at the screen shoved into his line of sight and is greeted with a scantily clad girl in nothing but corset and very useless armour. He couldn’t deny it though, to get one's waist that thin is certainly a feat. 

Then an idea crossed his mind.

“Hey, Chigasaki.” No response. Looking to his left he sees the man immersed in a raid battle and lets out a sigh. Carefully, Chikage moves to face Itaru, wrapping an arm around him and dragging the corset against his torso. Itaru curses as he gets hit by a particularly nasty charge attack, none the wiser of Chikage’s movements until he feels something tighten around his waist.

“Senpai, what are you doing?” The irritation in his voice dies the moment Chikage’s breath is on his neck. He flinches, hands faltering at his phone screen as Chikage lightly tugs at the strings.

“Hmm, I wonder.” Leaning down further, Chikage latches onto the skin just below Itaru’s hairline and sucks hard, pulling the strings tighter before lapping at the abused skin. At this, Itaru flinches, back straightening and grip loosening. Luckily, Chikage catches his phone, pocketing it in his jacket before returning to Itaru’s neck, slowly leaving marks of his love as he experiments loosening and tightening the corset.

“Sen- ah!” Face flushed, Itaru brings a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans as Chikage’s hand snakes down to play with his fly, rubbing and groping at his hardening member under the fabric while his mouth presses soothingly against a particularly angry bruise before pulling back with a devilish smirk.

“This corset, it suits you, Chigasaki.”

———————————————————

Itaru thinks he’s dying, no, he’s convinced. The little gauge in the top left of his mind’s eye changes from yellow to red as the salty taste of tears hits his tongue. He gasps, body straightening impossibly more and sobs upon feeling the strings tighten even further. 

“You’re doing so well, Itaru.” The praise and use of his given name goes straight to his dick and he hears Chikage groan as he feels himself tighten around Chikage, who pulls the corset tight once again, Itaru’s fingers digging into his palms.

“Ah-! Hah, senpai, please. Too t- tigh- nng.” He sobs into his arms as he feels Chikage’s cock slide out and back in at a torturous pace. When the corset does loosen a little, he lets out a whimper and his shoulders shake.

“Oi, Chigasaki, you still there.” Letting the corset fall looser yet, Chikage leans over Itaru, his mouth at his ear.

“Chi-Chikage-san.” 

“Mmn?”

“I... I wanna see your face...”

“Alright.” Letting the corset fall fully loose, Chikage carefully turns Itaru over, immediately going in to kiss his tear-stained face and picking up his pace.

“Ah- there, sen- Chikage-san!” Chikage let Itaru wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down to hit the angle he had previously, his legs following suit around Chikage’s waist. “I want- nng!”

“You want?” Latching onto Itaru’s collarbone, Chikage grinned at the groan produced by the man below him, barely missing Itaru’s prostate.

“Senpaiiii... Please.....” Itaru was crying again. Chikage loved it.

“Please what, Itaru?” Wiping his tear with one thumb and pressing into Itaru’s corset-clad side with another, Chikage shifted his angle again, sliding teasingly against wear Itaru wanted him most until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, senpai, Chikage-san, I want, please let me come.” It’s said one breath before Chikage leans over and fucks him the way he wants, Itaru cutting himself off with a moan which mixes with Chikage’s own groan in a filthy harmony.

It only takes 3 more thrusts for Itaru to come undone, Chikage expertly catching his load in a tissue and his hand before his hips stutter inside of Itaru, cock pulsing as he empties himself. 

He quickly removes the corset fully before sliding out of Itaru who whimpers slightly at the loss of Chikage’s member.

Whipping out Itaru’s phone, Chikage opens the photos app and clicks on an image before turning the screen to a fucked out Itaru.

“I’d say we got pretty close to that girl from your game.”

Itaru focuses on the image before him before firing off an irritated “Fuck you, Senpai.”

“Pretty sure I was the one doing the fucking, Chigasaki.” Dropping the phone on Itaru’s chest, he begins cleaning himself up.

“This is seriously the first conversation after fucking me in a corset on the storeroom floor? Minus 50 affection points; you’re unforgivably unromantic.” Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Itaru makes grabby hands at his pants which Chikage chucks at him unceremoniously.

“Well hurry up and fix your appearance and maybe I’ll indulge you in some pillow talk.” Having fully dressed, Chikage looks down at Itaru who’s wriggling into his pants.

“No aftercare either? Minus 70.” Grumbling under his breath, Itaru finally manages to dress himself but the moment he tries to stand he toppled forwards into Chikage.

“Son of a.... concrete flooring, of course.” Letting out a groan, Itaru simply slumps into him, only to let out a surprised noise when he’s slung over Chikage’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Senpai what are you-?”

“Aftercare.” Smirk in his voice and Itaru over his shoulder, Chikage made his way towards the baths.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure is bold of me to post filth a year after being inactive real fucking funny me. 
> 
> a3 snuck up behind me, tore out my spinal cord and cracked it like a whip so now I spend all hours of the day thinking about one Utsuki Chikage and crying. 
> 
> You can witness this severe brainrot in person on my twit @5h1take.


End file.
